Stuck in a NY airport on Christmas Eve
by BaleyNaleyBrucas
Summary: A cute little fluffy fic about the gang during Christmas time.


**A/N: Hey guys. Gahhh, okay, you're going to kill me. I wrote out like eight whole chapters of ****Sticks&Stones****, and I was planning on updating over break. Stupid me though left it at school. So, I'm pretty mad at myself and I'm sure you're all ready to slit my wrists, but I hope this somewhat makes up for it. I guess it's somewhat of a fiveshot'ish?**

"Mommy when is Daddy gonna get back from the airport?"

Haley ran her hands over her face in utter frustration. "For the millionth time Jamie, I don't know. I'm sorry sweetheart."

Jamie sighed and sunk into the couch. "I wish you did know. You sure you don't know a little. I mean, we're smart, we can figure it out if we really try, right Mommy?"

"No Jamie, this is the kind of thing that we just have to wait for. You know what though?"

"What?"

"Daddy wouldn't want to miss Christmas with his sweet boy for anything. I bet you twenty three thousand basketballs that he's doing everything he can to get here."

The little boy's eyes widened tremendously. "That's a lot of basketballs Mommy…you sure?"

"Positive," Haley answered, "How about we make some hot cocoa and paper snowflakes while we wait?"

"Yeah! We can surprise Daddy."

Haley smiled, "Yes, we'll surprise Daddy. Come on my little superman, you can put the marshmallows in."

Jamie bounced off the couch and into Haley's outspread arms. "Can we put cimmanin in too?"

Giggles escaped Haley's mouth. "Yes, we can put _cinnamon_ in too."

James' little arms pumped the air showing just how pleased he was with his mommy. Noticing that her son's mood had quickly changed from disappointment to cheerfulness, Haley spun around in circles as she entered the kitchen, earning many squeals of delight from James.

* * *

Haley groaned into the phone, tears welling up in her eyes. "Nathan, what do you mean there is no possible way for you to get here?"

"I mean I've tried everything. I can't get out of here, it's a mess, and even if my flight did get booked again, there's no way I'd make it there by Christmas."

"I hate snow."

"Awe, Hales, no you don't. Look, I'll try my best to find another solution, but as of now it looks like you guys are going to have to celebrate without me."

The tears that were previously in her eyes had quickly made their way down Haley's face. She opened her mouth to reply, but chocked on a sob.

"Baby, don't get upset. I'm going to be home as soon as I can."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…this is the first Christmas we've spent apart since we started dating."

"I know, and I'm the one who is sorry, but hey, you've got everyone else there to celebrate. It'll be like I'm not even missing."

"Nathan."

"Okay, so we'll celebrate a second time when I get there, but I don't want this to ruin the holiday for you."

"How can't it?"

"Well, what time is Brooke getting there?"

"In a few hours. Why?"

"Because, it's Brooke. She can make anything fun. Plus, she's your best friend. She'll cheer you up."

"No, you're my best friend."

Nathan sighed on the other end of the phone. "Look Hales, I know this sucks, but don't ruin Christmas for yourself or Jamie. I'll call you everyday, I promise. As long as you promise to try and enjoy yourself, deal?"

"I guess. Merry Christmas Eve Nathan."

"Merry Christmas Eve. Give Jamie a kiss for me, I love you and I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye beautiful, go celebrate."

Haley flipped her cell phone shut and made her way into the living room. "Jamie, I have to talk to you about something."

Jamie face fell, "Daddy isn't gonna be able to get home, is he?"

"No baby, he isn't. I'm so sorry, come here."

Jamie crawled into his mother's arms and snuggled as close as he could to her. Haley rubbed his back and kissed him on the head.

"Santa Claus is still gonna come though, right Mommy?"

Haley laughed out loud and nodded her head. "Yes superman, Santa Claus will still come. You were a very good boy this year, weren't you?"

Jamie nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'm always a really good boy."

* * *

"HALEY BETHANY JAMES SCOTT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Haley cringed in the kitchen hearing the shriek of her best friend. James looked up at his mother with excitement written all over his face.

"Auntie Brookie," he screamed, darting into the foyer where he knew his aunt was.

After taking the cookies out of the oven, Haley followed suit. Once Brooke realized Haley was in the room she launched herself into the shorter girl's arms. "Haley Haley Haley!"

Haley throat bubbled with laughter, "Hi cutiepie. How was the drive up here?"

"Horrendous. Good thing Luke drove."

Haley glanced up and spotted the rest of her friends coming into the cabin that they rented every year for the holidays. After exchanging hugs with Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Conner, Karen, Deb, Keith, Dan, Lily, and Sophie, everyone gathered in the living room. James had grabbed the rest of the kids and pulled them over to play Uno with him.

"Where's Nate," Brooke demanded rather than asked.

"Stuck in New York," Haley mumbled back, defeated.

The room grew silent and Brooke sat down next to Haley. Wrapping an arm around her, she pulled her into a tight hug. Haley sunk into the hug and breathed in Brooke's signature scent, knowing that the all-familiar smell would instantly make her feel better.

"It's okay, really. I promised him I wouldn't let this ruin our holiday. Oh and he also told me that it was your job to keep me cheerful Brooke."

Brooke saluted the rest of the people in the room before hugging Haley tight again. "It's Brooke to the rescue!"

The room busted out laughing and saluted her back.

"Brooke to the rescue it is then," Haley replied winking and snuggling into her best friends arms, all the while still thinking about her husband who was currently stranded in a New York City airport on Christmas Eve.

**Read and Review, please and thank you. **


End file.
